closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Miramax Family Films II
Background: Miramax Family Films II (also known as "Miramax Family Films II") was the family production/distribution arm of Miramax Films established in 2007 to produce movies for a kids and family audience. It closed in 2018. 1st Logo (2007-2013) Nicknames: "The M", "Big M", "Flashing M", "Miramax M" Logo: Same as the 1987 movie logo, only it's in perfect tempo, the outlined "M" isn't flashing everywhere, and "MIRAMAX" is in yellow. "FAMILY" is added next to "FILMS", which is now on the right side. "II" is added to the Top of "MIRAMAX" "FAMILY" "FILMS". Variants: When in 4:3 full screen, you can see where the "glow" forms on the top and bottom of the screen. In 2.35:1 widescreen, the logo is heavily cropped. Like the 1987 logo, some films have it fade out early. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1987 movie logo, but double pitched. Music/Sounds Variants: Some films play the jingle in normal pitch. On one film, the last two notes are cut off and the logo fades out early, like the 1987 logo on Pulp Fiction. On the French-Canadian dub of Tamagotchi: The Movie, it uses the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment jingle (Merrily We Roll Along), complete with Bugs Bunny chomping his carrot and all! This is most likely a plastering error, which also happened on the 3rd standard Miramax logo. Availability: Extremely rare, due to plastering with any of the standard Miramax logos and the 2011 one. This was allegedly first seen on VHS releases and made its theatrical debut on Tamagotchi: The Movie (US releases only), while it was reportedly last seen on The Animal Train; it is retained on its VHS and DVD release. Currently seen on the VHS and DVD releases of Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe!, and the Japanese R2 DVD and 2007 Canadian DVD of Tamagotchi: The Movie. Can also be found on the original VHS releases of Tamagotchi: The Movie. Scare Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. 2nd Logo (2013-2018) Nicknames: "The M 2", "Big M 2", "Flashing M", "Miramax M 2" Logo: Same as the 1987 movie logo, only it's in perfect tempo, the outlined "M" isn't flashing everywhere, and "MIRAMAX" is in yellow. "FAMILY" is added next to "FILMS", which is now on the right side. "II" is added to the Top of "MIRAMAX" "FAMILY" "FILMS". Variants: When in 4:3 full screen, you can see where the "glow" forms on the top and bottom of the screen. In 2.35:1 widescreen, the logo is heavily cropped. Like the 1987 logo, some films have it fade out early. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1987 movie logo, but double pitched. Music/Sounds Variants: Some films play the jingle in normal pitch. On one film, the last two notes are cut off and the logo fades out early, like the 1987 logo on Pulp Fiction. On the French-Canadian dub of Free Birds, it uses the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment jingle (Merrily We Roll Along), complete with Bugs Bunny chomping his carrot and all! This is most likely a plastering error, which also happened on the 3rd standard Miramax logo. Availability: Extremely rare, due to plastering with any of the standard Miramax logos and the 2011 one. This was allegedly first seen on VHS releases and made its theatrical debut on Free Birds (US releases only), while it was reportedly last seen on The Animal Train; it is retained on its VHS and DVD release. Currently seen on the VHS and DVD releases of Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodoke Dai Sakusen!, and the Japanese R2 DVD and 2013 Canadian DVD of Free Birds. Can also be found on the original VHS releases of Free Birds. Scare Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Defunct